Hiddenshade
Hiddenshade is a large, handsome, well-muscled black smoke tabby tom with notably broad shoulders and vibrant green eyes. He is currently a warrior of FlameClan, formerly of another Clan, which he fled from as an apprentice. He is the son of Darkfang and Skylark, both deceased warriors residing in the Dark Forest. His brother, Shadowwhisper, had left the Clan as well, currently living as a rogue, but Hiddenshade's younger brother, Duskpaw, is currently living with him. Hiddenshade was mentored by Phoenixstar, and later an Unnamed Warrior in FlameClan. He is currently mentoring Willowpaw and Russetpaw Hiddenshade is a very loyal cat, and not a living soul doubts his loyalty to his new Clan. He's also quite brave and strong, often stepping forward to defend a Clanmate with his own life. Most see him as a rough-and-tough cat, but truthfully, Hiddenshade has a big heart, and a taste for humor. He has a large amount of friends, and is popular in the Clan, especially with she-cats, since he's handsome, yet he hasn't found "the one" yet. Hiddenshade shows great leadership qualities, thanks to his loyalty and bravery. Description Appearance Hiddenshade is described as a handsome cat, known for his muscular build and great height. His fur is a short length, soft to the touch and rather thick and fuzzy. He's a black smoke tabby, his base coat being coal-black, while silver, well-defined mackerel tabby stripes cross his pelt. He has a faint, sharp scent of mint that clings to his pelt, mixed in with the stronger scent of pine. He doesn't have a single dash of white on his oddly colored pelt, though his pale lime-green eyes stand out well on his pelt. Hiddenshade has a muscular build, with a stronger bone structure of an average thickness. He's in great shape, with large lungs that tend to show under his pelt as he races through his territory. His long, strong legs give him his great height, helping him deliver powerful blows to his enemies. Hiddenshade has notably broad shoulders, helping him swim and what not. Character Skills Life History Hiddenshade's history is revealed in Hidden Enemies. Hiddenkit was born to Skylark and Darkfang of a different Clan, along with his brother Shadowkit. The two grew up very close, with a large family that wasn't very fond of Hiddenkit for some reason. No-one exactly knew why, Hiddenkit was well-behaved and strong, a kit every family wanted. So, throughout his kithood, Hiddenkit stuck to Shadowkit's side, occasionally playing with friends, which he had a fair amount of. Hiddenkit's life was more interesting as an apprentice. He became one of the few lucky apprentices to receive the Clan leader as a mentor. To his surprise, Shadowpaw was proud of his brother, and congratulated him on the great accomplishment, but was given the Medicine Cat as a mentor. After some complaining and bickering, Hiddenpaw and Shadowpaw managed to change the mentor of Shadowpaw, giving Hiddenpaw's brother Deputy as a mentor. Thus, the two brothers were together once more...But not for long. Hiddenpaw's mentor respected him and saw him as a great cat, possibly a leader one day, but his family still hated him for an Unknown reason. They mocked him, teased him, they did anything they could to make him feel uncomfortable, as they didn't want him, and they told him this. Shadowpaw tried to comfort Hiddenpaw, telling him he loved him more than anything, and that they're family was just foolish. He didn't want his brother to leave him, but Hiddenpaw explained that he had to. So a few nights later, Hiddenpaw fled his clan about eleven moons of age, almost ready to be a warrior, and he eventually came across FlameClan, and knew he found his real home. He joined their ranks as an apprentice, welcomed in with open arms, but he was only mentored for a few days until he showed his new clan his great strengths, and became a warrior with the name Hiddenshade. Roleplay Hiddenshade is seen walking out of the Warrior's den, stumbling from being sleepy. He ends up tripping over a rock and falling, rising to his paws later and shaking out his pelt. He exclaims who put the rock there in his usual humorous tone while Flamestar talks with Cardinalblaze about hunting, and how they did good for Leafbare. Cardinalblaze states that she's hungry, and Hiddenshade agrees, stating that he will hunt after a meal. Pedigree Mother: Skylark - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Father: Darkfang - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Brothers: Shadowwhisper - Living Duskpaw - Living Relationships Family Darkfang & Skylark See Enemies Shadowwhisper Duskpaw Friends Cardinalblaze & Birchtail Hiddenshade respects the couple and considers them great friends and equals. He's very protective of them, being their best friend, and often babysits their kits when they're busy. Hiddenshade often does this by volunteer, having a growing softspot fork its, their kits especially. He hunted with them a few times in the past, and talked with Cardinalblaze often, but only considers her a friend. He finds their healthy and happy relationship something he longs for, as he does want a mate deep down. Hiddenshade will do just about anything for his good friends, even die in battle for them. Flamestar Shadow & Duskpaw Of course, these three have their sibling-moments, but other than those scarce moments, Hiddenshade gets along amazingly with his brothers. He tends to tease Duskpaw, especially since he is shorter than both Shadow and Hiddenshade, and often shoves him around a bit, but Duskpaw enjoys it greatly. When Duskpaw first showed up and revealed that he was the last litter of their parents, Hiddenshade wasn't very pleased, and thought he'd hate the rather annoying young tom, but found himself bonding with Duskpaw just like he bonded with Shadow. As for Shadow, Hiddenshade longs for the company of his littermate, and often visits him at the border. They tend to play games and show-off to each other, and often exchange news. Love Interests None Enemies Stormwillow Hiddenshade has watched her betray her clan and choose herself, allowing Cardinalblaze to pretty much bleed to death. He now sees her as one of his few enemies, meaning she has really done something bad. She had attempted to kill three of his clanmates and made excuses, and now has gone too far. Darkfang & Skylark Hiddenshade's parents never treated him correctly, and he has hated them ever since. He never understood why they hated him so much and spoiled his brother, as Hiddenshade did his best to make them proud. Despite this, they acted like everything he did was just to make them mad. Thus, Hiddenshade despises them, but he doesn't know that they're dead. If he did, he would simply act as if he didn't know them, as they will never have a good place in his heart. Notable Owlscream Hiddenshade doesn't know Owlscream much, but does pity him for his broken leg and the loss of his mate, though Hiddenshade doesn't know what it's like to lose a mate, as he doesn't have one. Hiddenshade would like to consider Owlscream a friend, but he occasionally finds him annoying with his know-it-all personality and constant chatter about himself. So he tends to try to avoid the Elder at all costs. Russetpaw Cameos *' Hidden Enemies' Quotes Trivia *His Chararts will be redone. *His brother may join FlameClan to be with him once more. *Whiskers absolutely loves him and thinks he is beautiful. So there Images Life Image Character Pixels Hiddenshade.apprentice.png|Apprentice Hiddenshade.kit.png|Kit Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Living Category:Cats Owned by Whiskers Category:Characters Category:Hidden Enemies Character Category:Mentor